<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>流连忘返【Netflix and chill后续】 by Myoldgeneral</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23680354">流连忘返【Netflix and chill后续】</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myoldgeneral/pseuds/Myoldgeneral'>Myoldgeneral</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Benji - Fandom, Isaac - Fandom, 슈퍼밴드 | Superband (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:07:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23680354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myoldgeneral/pseuds/Myoldgeneral</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>升职万般都好，有更多的薪水，更大的办公室。音乐学院的资深讲师，在波士顿这个地方，也算是个体面的行当，回家被念的就只剩下结婚一档子事了。洪以撒对此还是相对满意的。<br/>
除了一样，就是这周五又要再次到来的公开授课。<br/>
约翰逊音乐学院什么都不赖，不上不下的全美排名，不紧不慢的课程编排，透着一股东亚人偏爱的中庸气质，一直很符合Isaac的调性。但也有不好的地方，就是——培养出来的音乐人偏学院派，真的在商业上大获成功的校友寥寥无几，为此生源情况一年不如一年。今年开始学院领导拍脑袋想出来的策略，是要求每位讲师每个月至少要安排一次公开授课，邀请一位真正在业界闯荡的音乐人和自己合奏并进行主题演讲，并且开放旁听，各院系甚至校外的中学生也可以申请。<br/>
这是他第二次公开授课，而第一次……可以说是搞砸了。<br/>
也正是这一次，让他悲伤地意识到，原来社恐的自己这些年完全没有积攒下来什么像样的人脉啊。<br/>
他找了相识多年的学长，学长就是那种，音乐魅力和个人魅力成反比的人，不写歌的时候看起来和任何一个开洗衣店的韩裔大叔无异。他的爵士钢琴极好，但进门的那一瞬间，班里一半的女生就开始打哈欠了，到后半节课，基本只剩下几个爵士nerd还在捧场了。这真的很令人难堪，一场郁郁寡欢的分享结束之后，Isaac甚至对学长感到抱歉。<br/>
他坐在窗前，回过头看着柜子上那个落了不少灰的相框。相片中是自己刚当上助教带的第一个班的合影。围绕着自己的是十几张笑脸，但他每次一眼看到的，总是那个站在左侧，低头抿嘴，也没看镜头，却莫名引人注目的高个子。<br/>
如果是这个人的话，海报放出去的那天，申请就会爆满吧。<br/>
但这个人当然是没有时间的。<br/>
金融界的时薪，怕不是比我的周薪都高？Isaac对此没有什么概念，或许月薪？<br/>
但他或许认识什么厉害的有点“票房”号召力的嘉宾，毕竟我和上流社会的唯一链接，就是他了吧。<br/>
Isaac这么想着，摸出了手机，犹豫地点开了通讯录。<br/>
他认识的A打头名字的人很少，所以点开的一瞬间，看到的第一个页面里出现了一个B打头的名字，这让他突然晃了一下神。</p><p>    这个人，是Isaac的生活里，一个十分诡异的存在。<br/>
他们长年相隔四千公里，一个在波士顿，一个在西雅图，第一次相遇，却是在纽约。<br/>
在纽约八百万人的深夜里，他带给Isaac极度舒畅的一个夜晚。<br/>
明明是他说，不需要长期认真的交往关系的，却自顾自在Isaac的手机里存下了自己的号码。<br/>
Benji，裴济旭，这是他的韩国名字。第二天退房之前，他还特地一笔一画地用汉字写给他看了。问起汉字名字的时候，Isaac说没有还被好生嘲笑了一番。<br/>
后来Isaac也曾Google过这个人，茱莉亚音乐学院毕业，在西雅图的交响乐团当过小提琴首席。但是后来不知因为什么原因退出了，成了一个独立音乐人。他好像属于两个乐队，在一个摇滚乐队当贝斯手，小提琴手兼制作人，在另一个主打电音的团队当dj。倒也没有出什么在榜单上有存在感的大作，但歌不错，在livehouse蛮有市场的样子，票务网站上巡演的场次和城市怎么拉都拉不到头。<br/>
live tour啊，印象中看过的公路电影的一幕幕呈现在眼前，似乎是很值得艳羡的音乐人生涯呢。<br/>
等等，音乐人？<br/>
对啊，这人也是音乐人啊，硬要说的话，这人的皮囊长得也尚可，履历也算得上光鲜，印在海报上也许……还不错？<br/>
Isaac细长的手指在手机屏幕上划来划去，依旧下不了决心。<br/>
毕竟，虽然他确确实实是个严肃的音乐人，但几个月以来，Isaac和他为数不多的几次联系都……和音乐没什么关系就是了。<br/>
他们见面的场景大体相似，benji的巡演来到波士顿周边，或者他出差到西雅图周边，他们就会在一起过一夜。<br/>
每当他们见面，benji总是熟稔得仿佛今早刚刚从同一间公寓告别，聊着演出中的趣事，连前因后果都不带解释的那种。在床上的时候，他俩也契合得好像是相爱了数年的恋人。但一旦分开，他俩就好像回到了各自的星球，偶尔在ins上点个赞，连评论都不几乎想不出该说点啥。<br/>
说起来的话，说benji是最了解Isaac身体的人也毫不夸张，甚至可能比Isaac本人还了解。但离开了motel带有清洁剂味道的房间，他俩是交集为0的陌生人。这种疏远的关系给予Isaac极大的安全感，把自己沉溺放纵的一面交给一个其他星球的人，还有比这更让人放心的选择吗？ </p><p>    所以要把他拉进自己白天的日常，进入自己工作和生活的领域，真的是一件很有风险的事情。<br/>
但今夜，大概是一年中总会有的那么几个，想要冒险的日子。<br/>
他点开了facetime。</p><p> </p><p>    Benji是一个不爱接意料之外的电话的人，他有电话铃声焦虑症。他用总是不接电话的方式，把身边所有熟悉的人都培训成了信息党，只有提前和他确认过要电话沟通，他也答应了，才会及时接电话。<br/>
这种有点任性的固执，让他觉得拥有某种不受打扰的舒服的结界。<br/>
但这会儿屏幕上的名字是个例外。<br/>
这个名字是唯一有权力打破结界的，因为它代表快乐。但它出现的频率也未免太低了，用毛巾擦着头发的benji笑了一下。响了第二声，他就接起了这通FaceTime。<br/>
“hi～Isaac, how’re you doing?”<br/>
“老样子。你呢？”<br/>
“还不差，上个月跑了十几个城市，接下来这两个月算放假。最近在家写新歌，没什么灵感就是了。”<br/>
“所以难得的在西雅图吗？”<br/>
“对，在我父母家里，刚遛完狗。”<br/>
“嗯……有一件事，我不知道该不该提，但我真的需要你的帮助。”<br/>
“哦～了解了了解了，那你到西雅图来吧。”<br/>
“嗯？不是你想的那件事，和我的工作有关。我有一个工作上的事情需要你的帮忙。”<br/>
“what？？？”benji惊得扔掉了毛巾，他把iPad立在桌子上，坐在椅子上用全身表达惊讶，“Isaac哥，你猜我为什么在家休息都能秒接你的电话？我可是从来不秒接电话的人，或许你觉得是因为我在期待工作邀请？”<br/>
Isaac摘了眼镜，揉了揉一边的眼睛。就知道会这样，但他还是硬着头皮把打这个电话的初衷解释了一下。<br/>
benji抱着双臂，饶有兴趣地看着镜头里，时隔好久没见的大他四岁的哥哥有点生疏的讲话的样子。其实他是一个令人尊敬的年轻有为的大学老师，而且音乐造诣不俗，歌唱实力极高，但却莫名的有些没自信，在自己这种野路子音乐家面前，明明可以摆摆学院派的谱的，却毫无必要地过于尊重，让人觉得新鲜又可爱至极。<br/>
看着benji不置可否的样子，Isaac把双手伸进眼镜底下，捂住了脸，他稍稍提高了音调，用韩语说了句软绵绵的：<br/>
“拜托……”<br/>
“嗯……怎么说呢，哥，这可是我难得的回归家庭的假期啊……”<br/>
“i know……”Isaac吹了一下额前的刘海，“就当是为了我，就一次可以吗？我可以提供一小笔不算多的出场费……我把我这周的课酬都给你……考虑一下。”<br/>
“出场费我肯定是要的，但是我不要钱。”<br/>
“我请你吃饭，或者带你在波士顿旅行一趟也可以。”<br/>
“不不不，出场费的形式我来定，哥要满足我提出的所有条件才行。”<br/>
看着他突然变得调皮又阴暗的表情，Isaac突然警惕起来，“like what?”<br/>
“like 让我看一看，我没看过的Isaac。比如，没有我的时候，如何自己解决性欲望的Isaac。”<br/>
成功看到画面里的人愣在当场，benji得逞地笑出了声。<br/>
“不可能吗？”benji摊开手，对着画面里的人露出纯真无邪的微笑。<br/>
“也……行吧。”Isaac咬咬牙，比起要让对方答应的迫切，又被小看了这件事反而让他更加不爽。<br/>
总觉得提出点什么出格的要求，我就会退缩吗？我可不是任你揉捏的年轻的小男孩，我是哥！他有点赌气地想。<br/>
两秒沉默。<br/>
“请开始吧。”<br/>
“诶？不是等你到波士顿吗？”<br/>
“哥你开什么玩笑，当然是现在啊！”<br/>
“通过这个？”Isaac指着镜头不可思议道，“你认真的吗？”<br/>
benji看着他凑近了镜头的脸，不知道是因为Isaac卧室暖黄的灯光，还是镜头分辨率的关系，这张他吻了许多次的脸此刻看起来有种模模糊糊的神秘感，他的黑发比上次见到的时候长长了不少，稍微遮住了眉眼。露出的部分眼睛看起来有点湿漉漉，在某几个角度从发梢之间反射出让人心动的亮光。他不知所措地躲开benji有些过于炙热的眼神，侧过去的脸也好看得要命，笔直的鼻梁和小巧的鼻尖在镜头里像画的一样。最让人为难的是他总是习惯性微微张开的嘴，圆圆的弧度，让人想亲但又亲不到，内心无端生出了一点焦躁。<br/>
妈的，好想现在就要了他，很多次的那种。<br/>
“我认真的。”benji解开自己运动裤的系带，稍微揉了一下，却发现已经有了反应。他把镜头往下移了一下，让Isaac了解了一下他的现状。<br/>
“你怎么回事？我还什么都没做？你是动物吗？”<br/>
“实不相瞒，我看着你的脸，听着你的声音就能硬。”<br/>
Isaac看着镜头里benji白净的脸渐渐变红，看起来怎么都不是能擅自叫停的样子。但老实说，现在他也又点兴奋起来了。<br/>
他干咳了一下，然后找来找去，把手机架在了床头。对着手机枕着手臂侧躺下，他叹了口气，问出声：“你要我怎么做？”<br/>
“回忆我的手，用你的手代替我的手让你自己兴奋起来，Isaac，我做了那么多次，你应该记得吧。”<br/>
Isaac闭上眼，那双手总是从腰侧渐渐划入，让人有点痒，又好像带电流一样传达出让人酥酥麻麻的知觉。benji的手很大，手指有老茧，掌心却温暖又光滑，落在背上的时候很舒服，落在胸前的时候让人羞耻又兴奋。<br/>
benji看到镜头里的人闭着眼抚摸着自己，推着T恤向上，那人纤瘦的手掌在自己身上没什么章法地摩挲，他的乳头偶尔匆匆露一面，但大多数时候，要么被他的手掌遮住，要么又隐藏在衣服里面了，这让benji的呼吸急促了起来，他恨不得伸入屏幕抓住Isaac的手。<br/>
此时Isaac微微睁眼，看着benji皱着眉喘息的样子，举起手臂慢慢把T恤整件脱掉，露出他漂亮的上身。<br/>
“总觉得……”Isaac喃喃道，“自己的手不如你的手舒服，你的手软一些。”<br/>
他说着稍微抬了抬下身，也默默褪去了长裤，抚摸了一下自己也微微有些勃起的地方。Benji这会儿已经被他刚说的这句无意的感慨刺激得下身充血，而他自然而然的动作也是出乎意料。这个人，不在眼前的时候反而更坦率了吗？真是要命。<br/>
“Isaac，我现在被你招惹得硬得发痛，你要怎么帮我解决一下呢？”<br/>
“嗯……我看看。”Isaac凑近了镜头，Benji虽然还好好地坐在椅子上，但某个器官现在确实很不妙的样子。回忆中，当两个人都勃起的时候，Benji总爱拿身体覆盖住他，密密地贴合住下体，缓慢地拿他的大家伙磨蹭他的。这种磨蹭并带不来什么太汹涌的快感，但总让人有种甜蜜慌乱的冲动，想冲破点什么的冲动。想到这里，他也更兴奋了一些。<br/>
“用你的手指代替它，”Benji不紧不慢地撸动着自己，“告诉我，当你喜欢它的时候，你会对它做点什么。”<br/>
Isaac知道他在暗示什么，除了第一次，他很少为Benji口交。因为他的尺寸太大，张嘴很累，而且Benji似乎有在心疼他跪得发红的膝盖和完事后的干呕，也并不强迫他。但此时，灯光下远在千里之外的Benji，虽然下身成熟极了，但下垂的眼角眨巴眨巴，动情的脸看起来有点脆弱，没来由地让人生出点柔情，想要宠爱一下他。<br/>
于是他正对着镜头，竖起两根手指，放进自己的嘴中。<br/>
镜头中好看的哥哥用手模拟着自己的器官，一点一点地舔弄着根部，然后慢慢地把整根手指吞入口中，他好似很专心，偶尔抬眼看一眼镜头里的Benji，嘴里发出啧啧的水声。这样的视觉冲击让Benji被回忆中的感觉包围，那人小小温热的舌尖扫过自己敏感的前端，他亲吻着自己发红变涨的囊袋，他噙着泪珠吃力地吞吃着自己的阴茎……Benji手上的动作开始不受控起来。<br/>
Isaac感觉到Benji的喋喋不休变成沉默的低喘，内心表演般的羞耻也被愉悦所替代。他离开镜头前，重新侧躺回床上，让Benji能看到自己赤裸着的大半个身体。他也掏出濡湿了一小片内裤的自己的家伙，闭着眼想象着Benji的触感开始抚慰自己。<br/>
画面里的Isaac看起来养眼极了，他仰着头，微张的嘴巴里发出模糊的哼声，Benji的眼神从他的发梢流连到他的鼻尖，到颤抖的唇峰，偶尔咬住下唇的雪白的牙，到线条优美的下巴，到因为情欲而频繁滚动的喉结，再到发红的胸膛，然后落在他小腹下方。他曾经为他表演过吉他的纤细漂亮的手，此刻握着自己的阴茎，好像还观察过似的，用的是Benji惯用的，大拇指按住顶端的方式，小幅度快速地上下动作。<br/>
“嗯……嗯……”<br/>
慢慢被想象中的Benji的送上云端的Isaac开始无法控制声音，这种失重般的感觉总是令人心慌，今天无法抱住对方宽厚的脊背让他有点空虚，他轻轻地呼喊出声，<br/>
“Benji......嗯…………”<br/>
“我在……”Benji被他低声的呼唤撩拨得满心满脑子愉悦，好想听到更多。<br/>
“Isaac，你可以叫着我的名字高潮吗？我想听。”<br/>
“唔……你怎么还没到……”<br/>
Benji也确实快到临界点了，但怀中没有人的空虚感也更加放大，他也忍不住闭上眼，想象那人被自己的挺动冲撞得往上跳动的身体，想象着一边交合一边舔吻他光滑的上身，想象着他紧紧搂住自己的后脑，然后在耳边呼出热气，发出舒爽的呻吟，而那声音此时也透过扬声器传进脑海。<br/>
“啊……啊……Benji……我好像……我要……”<br/>
他平时的声音算低沉，此时却好像放了秘药一样性感，把Benji的每一寸神经都点燃。<br/>
Benji也逐渐发出难耐的声音。<br/>
“嗯……嗯……啊啊……Benji……”<br/>
如愿以偿，他俩在Isaac的声音中一起到达了高潮。</p><p> </p><p>    两个人各自喘着气平静着自己，透过镜头，他们相隔着4000公里互相凝视。<br/>
其实人和人不说话地看着对方，总是会相当尴尬，Isaac是一个会回避他人过于直白的视线的人。但一场情事过后的Benji，眼神说不出的温柔。Isaac侧过头用手臂撑着倚靠在床头，也用温柔的笑意回看他。<br/>
“我……有点想你了。”<br/>
Isaac自己都没有料到沉默过后，居然发自内心地流露出了这句话。<br/>
Benji被这句话砸得有点懵，这不是他们这样的关系会说的话，但……为什么这么开心呢？甚至想要直接飞过去把他按在床上再来一次。<br/>
“Isaac，你说这句话的样子，我截图了。”<br/>
“什么？？”Isaac突然有点后悔。<br/>
“本来想就这样放过你，但你说这句话，让我不得不要求你继续了。”<br/>
“继续？”<br/>
“你……我想看你用后面高潮。”<br/>
“我拒绝。”<br/>
“哥……”Benji突然用韩语喊了他一声，“我没过瘾。”<br/>
Isaac苦笑着摇了摇头，想了想，又凑近镜头说了一句，<br/>
“后面……我需要你来满足我……See you in Boston.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>    “Isaac，你好吗？”<br/>
听到敲门声抬头的Isaac看到的，是自己班的学生林亨频。他看了看表，午后三点，大一学生正该是上课的时候，这家伙却出现在办公室，还真是无所顾忌。<br/>
但他是现在正在上课的Roger最得意的学生，被无限纵容，他随口扯一个借口，溜出来根本不是什么难事。<br/>
“亨频，我挺好，你找我有什么事吗？”<br/>
可能因为都是韩裔的缘故，这个学生和自己走得格外近，明明他的导师并不是自己，但往Isaac的办公室跑得很勤。<br/>
“我来关心一下你下周的公开授课，打听一下嘉宾老师，有眉目了吗？”<br/>
“算是吧，联系得……差不多了。”Isaac想起昨晚的事，脸色稍微有点变红。<br/>
“居然联系好了，还想说来看看你苦恼的样子，然后像救火队员一样地来救你呢。”<br/>
“怎么，你有什么人选吗？”<br/>
“我叔叔有一个同学，Brett Jonathan，你听过吗？”<br/>
“当然，那不是一个唱Soul的大家吗？我还收藏过他的唱片。”<br/>
“想说如果你需要的话，可以帮你联系他的。”<br/>
“啊……”Isaac有点懊丧地张开嘴，“我非常欣赏他，太可惜了……”<br/>
“也没事，反正还有下个月，下个月帮你联系吧。”<br/>
林亨频轻松地靠在他的办公桌边，百无聊赖地翻动着他堆得不那么整齐的讲义。坐着的Isaac发现，这个小孩比去年刚入学的时候又长高了，而且看起来成熟了不少。<br/>
还记得面试的时候，他也是面试官之一，这孩子当时穿着灰色的大衣，戴着毛茸茸的围脖，戴着个眼镜，留着短短的齐刘海，看起来就是妈妈最喜欢的那种乖巧的儿子。但他一拨开琴弦，演奏起自己创作的曲子，那让人眼花缭乱的技巧可以说艳惊四座。弹奏完毕之后，Isaac和同行几个资深的教授面面相觑，然后不约而同地把这一届的第一名给了这个笑起来斯斯文文的小男孩。<br/>
一年之后，现在的他，留长了头发，浓密微蜷的中长发盖住了他的耳朵，只露出脱离婴儿肥，变得棱角分明的下颌和鼻梁，依稀有点记忆中那个人的影子，但神情比那个人还要冷清一些，透着点对平庸世界的不屑。才不到二十岁，看起来就比我更像一个真正的艺术家了，Isaac这么想。<br/>
“多亏你了……不过，你怎么知道我对请嘉宾这件事不在行？”Isaac苦笑着问。<br/>
“一看就知道了，Isaac老师有正常的社交吗？我不这么觉得。”<br/>
“哪有那么夸张，我还是有朋友的。”<br/>
“据我观察，绝对谈不上多吧？你一下班就总是回家，周末也没在周边的club遇到过你，看你的穿衣搭配，也不像是有女朋友的样子。”<br/>
“这个倒是真没有……”Isaac悻悻道，“不过你父母没教过你，我是长辈，当年嘲笑长辈没女朋友是不是太没有咱们韩国人的礼数了？”<br/>
林亨频笑笑，突然掰过Isaac的肩膀，蹲在他面前，总是淡淡的表情突然有了点兴趣的样子，他问，<br/>
“所以你有男朋友吗？”<br/>
Isaac楞了一秒，立刻转开头，然后用韩文答非所问了一句，“呀，你小子。”<br/>
“哇，我果然猜对了吗？”林亨频站起身，双手别在脑后，吹了一声口哨。<br/>
“你整天都在琢磨什么，我的隐私吗？虽然你是个好孩子，但对老师好像还是缺点尊重哦。”Isaac试图摆一摆长辈的架子，但他不敢和这个年轻的天才对上视线，所以并不是很成功。<br/>
“是啊，我整天……都在琢磨你。”<br/>
“嗯?”Isaac有点不解地抬头看他，“我不明白你在说什么。”<br/>
“这个学校的所有人，都无聊透顶，只有你让我感兴趣。Isaac，我觉得我好像很喜欢你。这样够明白吗？”<br/>
Isaac没有料到会得到这样的回答，他四处看了看，然而这个办公室并没有别人。被一个小自己十几岁的学生告白了这件事，让他本能地想要回避。<br/>
“怎么，你也是那种，觉得老师和学生不可能date的无聊大人吗？”<br/>
“唔……不是这么回事，但你可能对我有一些误会。”<br/>
“误会？”<br/>
“我是……咳咳，”Isaac有点艰难地承认，“我是喜欢男性。”<br/>
“但是……?”<br/>
Isaac突然语塞，他突然想不起来自己有任何理由拒绝这个年轻男孩的告白。是的，他喜欢男生。是的，只要成年了，年龄不是问题。是的，他喜欢音乐天分高的人，而林亨频是个音乐天才。是的，他渴望被关心，林亨频这一年来，肉眼可见地在关心自己。但……但是……但是为什么本能还是觉得不行呢？<br/>
“但是他并不available哦，这样够明白吧。”<br/>
突然闪身进门的人，用玩世不恭的语调加入了这场私人的交谈。Isaac才发现，门居然没有关紧。<br/>
这个人高高大大，穿着一身黑，背着乐器盒子，还带着大包小包。<br/>
Benji？！<br/>
他把行李往沙发上一扔，然后大跨步走到石化的Isaac身边，一把搂过他，在他的脸上亲了一下，轻声说了句，“Hi~亲爱的，我来啦。”<br/>
然后他站起身，与林亨频面对面。虽然林亨频也算高个子，但果然还是Benji身量更高大一些。他笑着对这个年轻的学生伸出手，自来熟地问好，<br/>
“Nice to meet you.我是Benji，你们老师现在和我交往中呢，不好意思啊，你先排队吧。他如果哪天对我腻烦了，踹了我，再通知你哈。”<br/>
“Benji你在胡说八道什么？”Isaac也起身隔开他俩，“说到底，你怎么今天就来了？”<br/>
“你昨晚发给我具体地址，可不就是让我今天就来吗？”<br/>
“我没这个意思，我明明让你周末过来的。”<br/>
Benji拿肩膀撞了一下他的肩膀，调皮地说，“但你昨天不是说想我了吗？我买了早班飞机来解除你的思念，你居然给我这样的反应。和我想象中的不太一样啊。”<br/>
看着斗嘴中的他俩，林亨频的表情有一秒的阴沉，但很快又恢复了他满不在乎的样子。他语气暗淡地问了一句，<br/>
“所以，你男朋友就是下周授课的嘉宾？”<br/>
“他不是……”Isaac想要解释，却发现这个逻辑有点理不清。<br/>
“行吧……”林亨频也并没有在期待回答的样子，他把头发理到耳后，露出果然还是青春年少的好看脸庞，“Isaac你总是给我惊喜啊，你还有多少我想象不到的一面啊，是我小看哥了。”<br/>
“这个我有发言权，你没见过的Isaac……”Benji表情突然深沉起来，他眯着眼睛，笑意却并不太友善，“你没见过的……还有很多哦。”</p><p> </p><p>     “Wow，你这个小房子看起来不错，原来大学老师的薪水也没有想象中的寒碜嘛。”<br/>
Benji解开安全带，刚想下车，却被一脸严肃的Isaac拉住胳膊。<br/>
“说真的，我有点后悔把你叫来波士顿了，你刚来的第一天就开始介入我的生活。”<br/>
“对不起，我道歉。之后不会了。”<br/>
“我还没有对大规模出柜的打算，也并没有和你处于恋爱的关系，你这样的行为让我很困扰。”<br/>
“所以你载我到你家，是为了单独教训我？还是为了把我赶回西雅图？”<br/>
“我也不知道为什么要载你回家，我就该在办公室就赶你走。”Isaac有点懊恼自己，盯着方向盘轻声说。<br/>
“但你没有。”Benji反手抓住Isaac的手，强制Isaac看着自己，“你知道你想留下我。”<br/>
“我不知道。”<br/>
“你本来也打算拒绝今天那小子的。”<br/>
“这不是问题的根本。对我的事，你不要这么自作主张，你对我的日常生活一无所知，不是吗？我们没资格去干涉另一个星球的事，如果我确实喜欢他呢？”<br/>
“Then you shouldn't.”Benji松开他的手，倒在副驾驶座的靠背上，“这小子长得像那家伙。”<br/>
“嗯？”<br/>
“我们第一次见面的那天，跑去结婚的那家伙。”<br/>
Isaac惊讶于他的记忆力，明明他只是瞄了一眼自己所看的婚礼视频，怎么居然对Kevin的长相记到现在。<br/>
“所以呢？你知道我喜欢过那个人，现在接受一个更年轻，甚至更优秀版本的他，不是顺理成章吗？”<br/>
“我可没见过愿意接受告白的人，甚至不愿看着喜欢他的人。”<br/>
Isaac苦恼地扶住额头，这家伙到底鬼鬼祟祟地在门口偷听了多久。<br/>
“而且，如果被当成暗恋失败对象的代替品接受，这小子也太惨了。你这个人，做不出这种事。”<br/>
“别以为你了解我。”<br/>
“Hey，别嘴硬，Isaac，也许我比你自己还要了解你。”Benji侧过头，突然笑了，“比如我知道，比起好好地被告白，你更喜欢被强吻，like this！”<br/>
他从副驾欺身到右边，抱住Isaac的脑袋，很有些粗暴地吻住了他。<br/>
他一只手揽住Isaac的头，一只手撑在了车窗上的扶手，形成了一个包围圈。Isaac还没来得及从问罪的气氛脱身，紧皱的眉头还没来得及换成惊讶的挑眉，他的嘴唇就被温热的口腔包裹住了。<br/>
“唔唔……”Isaac挣了一下，但这个包围圈实在过于紧密，粗暴的同时莫名好像还带来一丝扎扎实实的安全感，很多温柔旖旎的回忆冒出来，他心软了，于是闭上眼张开了嘴。说到底，是自己把这个恶魔招来的嘛，还能怎么办。<br/>
Isaac的车很小，他俩吻着吻着，几乎要喘不过气来，但Benji似乎还嫌车内的空气不够稀薄似的，把手伸进了Isaac的裤子。昨晚感受到的空虚感，在两个人的脑海中同时炸开，想要紧密相连的冲动，让他们一刻都不能等了。顺着后腰，Benji把手指划进了Isaac的股沟。<br/>
“不，不行，这里不行。会有路过的邻居，而且车也太小。”Isaac稍微脱开身，抵挡着Benji密密麻麻落下来的吻，一边着急忙乱地说，“我家没人，至少……至少去家里。”</p><p> </p><p>    门卡几乎都还没来得及反应，两个人就已经撞进了玄关。一个重心不稳，两个人都倒在了地上。但摔倒的冲击，还是冲不开这个漫长的激吻。Benji真的太久没见他了，甚至因为工作，他也没见过其他的床伴，他现在有些发狂，亲吻几乎变成啃咬。他双膝跪地，手肘撑着地板，把Isaac压在自己和地板之间，Isaac的手环住他的脖子，也在重重地回应他的吻。他松开了Isaac的嘴唇，轻轻地咬着他的鼻尖，舌头顺着他的鼻梁，舔过他的眼皮，然后拨开他的头发，把吻布满他的额头。天知道昨晚看着视频里的他，他就想这么做了。Isaac也并没有更理智，在Benji的下颌和脖子，任何一个动作间可以接触到的地方忘情地吮吸，几乎要在他白皙的皮肤上留下吻痕。<br/>
Benji喘着粗气抬起头，深深地凝视了Isaac一眼。他现在满脸潮红，一副要对他做什么都会say yes的渴望表情。他真的无法忍耐了，于是动手撕开了Isaac的衬衫，继而粗暴地解开他的皮带。Isaac很瘦，脱去他的衣服并不那么困难。Benji满意地感受到Isaac也心急火燎地开始动手解他的裤子。终于肌肤相亲的时候，两个人都逸出了一声满足的感叹。</p><p>    “我……我可能没法像之前一样……好好地……”benji艰难地组织着语言，但他的手，他的身体好像各自拥有了意识，并不回应大脑的指挥，他的双手在Isaac的臀部周旋，揉捏着他的臀肉，用力往上抬，使他的下身和自己的紧紧靠在一起厮磨。<br/>
Isaac知道他想说什么，这个人关键时候还是有点温柔过头了，他搂过他的头，在他耳边说了一句极其细微地说了一句什么，然后挑战地看着他，“所以，别废话了。”</p><p> </p><p>    并没有什么趁手的柔软织物，于是他们把衣服垫在了Isaac的膝盖下面。他胸口起伏，微微喘着气，这样的体位他看不到对方，双眼无神地寻找了一下焦点。<br/>
他以为自己已经做好准备了，但唯独这几秒的等待也让他觉得不安。他的视线穿过玄关，落在客厅打开的窗帘上，突然了解了那种不安的来源。这么多年，他的身心都用厚厚的墨绿色的窗帘遮掩得严严实实，而这个小提琴手的闯入，让他被动地打开自己，让他骄矜的自我保护都变成徒劳。阳光直射进来，刺眼但温暖，带来一种久违的让人想要舒展身体的愉悦。<br/>
他就是在这个时候被洞穿。<br/>
“啊……”<br/>
是自己邀请的，是自己让他放下过多的体贴，但那一瞬间还是被痛感和失控的羞耻感逼出了眼泪。<br/>
好像是听出了Isaac声音里带点哭腔的颤抖，进入了之后的benji没有急着律动，而是趴下身覆盖住了身下的人瘦削的脊背。<br/>
“很勉强吗？”他在Isaac耳边轻声问。<br/>
答案是咬着牙摇了摇头。<br/>
“很……很棒。”<br/>
那种头皮发麻的感觉又来了，benji望了一眼天花板深吸了一口气。<br/>
虽然自己天天要这个人坦率，但这个人坦率起来确实字句都让人无法承受。明明听了很多不同人在床上的淫词浪语，但这个人哪怕就是简单的一句feel so good也叫人心脏停跳。明明是不可能的事，但他感觉自己的器官在对方的体内又涨大了许多。<br/>
于是开始缓慢的拉锯。<br/>
benji扶着面前的人的胯骨，尽可能不分心地开始摩擦他紧致滚烫的体内。但这很难，因为男人毕竟是视觉动物，但白日天光下，那个人展现在自己眼前的背影也过于美妙了。因为手臂用力撑着地板，他的肩胛骨格外明显，包裹在肌肉下面微微耸动着。从背到腰的线条迅速收紧，因为尽力抬起臀部迎接的关系，下陷的后腰出现了明显的腰窝，让人忍不住要拿两个大拇指在里面打转。但也无法停留太久，因为再往下走，就是线条柔和的臀线了。他瘦归瘦，但屁股上莫名还是有点肉感，大概是因为这家伙不太运动久坐成性吧。但这对benji来说算是福利了，他一边挺动着，一边张开手掌，让自己的手指陷入对方柔软的臀肉，似乎让对方挺喜欢的样子，因为他也有在配合自己的动作微妙地摆腰迎合。稍微掰开一些，能看清此时正在交合的部位。<br/>
他逐渐放松，而他逐渐加快。<br/>
反应过来的时候，benji发梢的汗珠已经有好些甩在了Isaac背上，夕阳下亮晶晶地滚动着。<br/>
从最开始整根没入再缓慢抽出，让Isaac爽到天灵盖似的打了个寒颤，那种温柔难耐的瘙痒令他无法不催促起来。<br/>
“benji，快。快一点。”<br/>
于是就变成这样了，小幅度的高频率的抽查摇晃着两个人连接的身体，绵长的呼吸也被打碎成快速的喘息。<br/>
“嗯嗯……嗯嗯……”<br/>
Isaac咬着牙，闭着眼感受身后的男人带来的冲撞。那种酸胀，充实，抽出时好像在旋转木马上被离心力甩出的紧张，插入时又好像被拥抱着举上天空的欢快，两种舒爽欢快的感觉高频率地交替着，通过他浑身上下的神经像浪潮一样地侵袭到四肢百骸。他的膝盖微微颤抖，而手臂也快撑不住了。<br/>
此时benji好像感受到他几乎软倒的趋势似的，从背后伸出手臂把他捞起，让他直起身，掰过他的脑袋，两个人就着跪着交合的姿势，又开始彼此亲吻。<br/>
“唔……”从后方的力道，变成从下往上的猛烈顶撞，让Isaac无法好好地完成这个吻，唇齿间漏出不间断的呼救，“嗯……啊……太深……benji……”<br/>
松开他的嘴唇，benji又忍不住开始啃咬Isaac脖颈的侧面，双手也往上游弋到了他的胸前。他的抚摸实在是过于煽情了，Isaac忍不住用自己的手掌寻找到他的手背，捂住他的手，两个人四只手一起揉着Isaac肿胀发红的乳尖，好像在指挥别人侵犯自己一样的意识让Isaac内心又是一阵羞耻的愉悦感。benji反客为主地抽出手，和他十指交缠，然后四只手又一起下沉，来到了此刻虽然无限昂扬，但却被冷落的Isaac的下身。<br/>
Isaac的双手捂住了自己的阴茎，而benji的手又捂住了自己的手。已经分不清是自己还是benji的力气，连掌心的温度都好像是两个人的体温加在一起了吧，不然怎么会这么滚烫，这么刺激，感觉自己的器官都快要被这股情欲的温度灼伤了。双份的撸动，加上身下一刻不停的顶撞，对于这个长期欲望不高的人的自制力彻底沦丧。<br/>
“啊啊啊……benji……你……啊……啊……啊……”<br/>
语调越来越高，从胸腔穿出来的尖叫拐进鼻腔，变成湿润的哭声。<br/>
“啊……啊……呜呜……嗯……啊啊……”<br/>
玄关的地板，墙壁，窗帘，眼前的家具，甚至天花板都开始旋转，在旋转中消散成马赛克，最后变成粉末，最后消失不见。他好像透过天花板看到了天空，玫瑰色的天空云朵浮动。打开后的世界是这样温柔的颜色吗？<br/>
“对不起，Isaac，我要……”<br/>
“啊……我也……”<br/>
“嗯……哈……”<br/>
紧咬着牙，benji第一次，射在了他体内。<br/>
而Isaac，也射进了两个人交叠的掌心。</p><p> </p><p>    “所以你到底是什么时候偷偷去做的准备？”<br/>
benji突然想起了这一茬，此刻他们正挤在浴缸里。有点愧疚的他正仔细地为面前的人做着清理，果然还是不该内射的，他天天要上班，如果生病了可不太好。<br/>
“一定要说吗……”恢复理智的Isaac真的好想拒绝坦白。<br/>
“等等我想起来了，那个小朋友走了之后，我在你办公室等你下班的时候，你去了一次洗手间，去了蛮久的……你不会……”<br/>
“啊啊啊闭嘴。”本来那个人此时就正掰着自己的后面，若有似无地刺激着刚刚交合完的部位了，还硬要让他想起白天因为迫不及待，自己做的羞耻事，Isaac感觉害羞得要发疯了。<br/>
“真的吗？！那你居然还假装不想带我回家，你明明什么都打算好了。啊啊啊，真是不能小瞧你啊。”<br/>
“好了我叫你闭嘴了吧。”Isaac撑着浴缸边沿，刚想抽身站起来，却从背后被抱住了双腿。<br/>
他突然心慌。<br/>
“你干嘛？”<br/>
“想到你也那么想要我，我又有点忍不住了。”<br/>
“刚清理完，bro?而且我累了，不要再来了，不是还有很多天吗……”Isaac试着迈了迈腿，但那人紧紧抱着，还是无法离开。<br/>
“你先别动，我不会再来了，我只是想……因为内射而谢罪，给你一点服务。”<br/>
Isaac有点疑惑地回头，刚好撞上benji伸出舌头，他就这么眼睁睁看着benji把脑袋探入了自己的腿间。然后，身后刚刚因为过度摩擦而麻麻肿肿的部位，就感受到了温热湿滑的舌头小心翼翼的舔舐。<br/>
好像确实怕太惹火，benji控制了又控制，只是在穴口打着圈。Isaac没有体验过这个，此时正说不出话地浑身发抖，benji知道他现在爽翻了，还是忍不住用舌头探入了一点点。<br/>
他的那个点，位置很浅，benji知道在哪里，哪怕只是用舌头，也能够到。轻轻地，真的只是轻轻地，他稍微刺激了一下那里，但效果实在太好了。被抱在自己怀里的膝盖也抖动了起来，他一定又咬住嘴唇了。只是脑补他的表情，自己浸泡在浴缸泡沫里的器官感觉就又蠢蠢欲动了。<br/>
不，不能过度。就把这个小把戏当作正餐之后的甜点，让Isaac舒服个片刻就够。<br/>
终于结束，抱住Isaac，两个人交叠着躺在浴缸开始舒适地泡澡的时候，benji不无开心地想着。<br/>
他说得对，不是还有很多天嘛。</p><p> </p><p>    然而第二天果然还是发烧了。<br/>
几年来几乎全勤的洪以撒，极为罕见地请了病假。<br/>
“病假？”林亨频皱着眉头，跟Ariana确认了一下这个信息。<br/>
“对啊，昨天我上他课的时候还好好的，但早上收到信息说今天的课由Bernard老师代课。”<br/>
开什么玩笑？林亨频内心几乎愤怒起来。居然弄到要病假的程度吗？！<br/>
手中写字的笔差点折断。</p><p> </p><p>    然而我们的病人难得地睡了回笼觉，此刻刚刚醒来，看天色搞不好已经过了中午。早上找出退烧药吃了，现在感觉舒服了一些。好像有点饿了，胃口都恢复了，那烧应该退得差不多了吧。<br/>
他从卧室出来，四处找了找，发现暂时的同居对象此刻正背对着自己，坐在窗前啪啪啪地敲着键盘。这人好像特别喜欢把窗帘大开，沐浴在阳光中，哪怕现在的他只穿着牛仔裤，赤裸着上身。<br/>
和我真的是……太不一样了。Isaac抱着水杯，苦笑着想。<br/>
他没有出声，只是站在不远处打量着benji。<br/>
这人临近三十，爱吃不爱锻炼，比自己要胖一些。因为身材颀长，所以有些肉也谈不上胖子，但比自己还是要厚实不少。记得自己总是嘲笑他的肚子，戳他肚子然后叫他pig之类的。他并不会生气，但是会假装霸道地给自己的一些惩罚。连那个部分，自己都很享受就是了。<br/>
但他的肩背线条其实很硬朗，在照射进来的阳光中，他肩膀肌肉的剪影好像群山一样连绵。因为专注地在写些什么，线条轮廓偶尔浮动出来。<br/>
总是这样，这个看起来不怎么正经的家伙，沉静下来的时候就会释放出生动的性感。<br/>
他抿了一口水，靠近benji，把头凑到电脑旁，问了一句：<br/>
“在写什么？”<br/>
“你醒了？好受点了吗？”benji稍微被惊了一下，然后揽着他在自己身边坐下，然后额头相抵，感觉了一下Isaac的体温。<br/>
“好像不烧了。”<br/>
“那就好。你果然是大叔了啊，经不起过激一点的sex了，下次别那么招惹我了，记住没？”<br/>
Isaac嘴角向下，撇了撇嘴，表情可爱到实在和年纪不太搭。<br/>
“我在写下周你那个课的大纲，我们做古典如何融入hybrid rock band的主题你觉得怎么样？我巡演的过程中，公司也给观众发过问卷，收集了一些数据和反馈，可以让我们的工作人员把数据发给你看看。”<br/>
Isaac从他手中接过鼠标，滚动屏幕稍微浏览了一下内容。这个人面对工作的时候，出人意料的认真呢，这份大纲里列了很多很不错的想法，内容多到几乎可以填充两次公开授课的时长。<br/>
“wow……”Isaac惊叹了一下，“你比想象中的要厉害诶。”<br/>
“所以你到底是怎么想象我的？”benji夺过他手中的杯子喝了一口，“昨天看你在办公室工作的样子，觉得有点帅呢，怎么能输给你。”<br/>
“对了，你饿了吗？你快有二十个小时没吃东西了。”<br/>
Isaac的肚子适时地响了，这动静逗笑了benji。<br/>
“我就知道，”benji起身擅自走向厨房，他在厨房里拉高了声音说，“你睡着我没叫你，但是我自己快饿死了，于是在你冰箱里找了找食材，随便做了点意面。”<br/>
开关，转动，是微波炉的声音。benji从厨房里冒出一个头，不无得意地朝Isaac眨眨眼。<br/>
“你的冰箱真是……典型的单身男子。不过你的超绝男孩benji就是能化腐朽为神奇，刚做出来那会儿更好吃，我差点不想给你留，谁让你这会儿才醒呢。”<br/>
叮——热好了。他端着盘子出门，放在桌上，做了一个夸张的“请”。<br/>
“等等，你为什么用我的厨房用得这么熟练啊？”<br/>
“我才想问你，你为什么把厨房冷落成那个样子啊？”<br/>
虽然是微波炉刚热的，但番茄肉酱的香味酸酸甜甜的，引诱得人食指大动，Isaac放弃和他斗嘴，拿起叉子吃了一口。<br/>
味觉似乎恢复了，因为……真的挺好吃的。他鼓着嘴咀嚼着，笑着朝benji点点头。<br/>
“你比想象的会做饭诶。”<br/>
“哎，所以说，你想象当中的我到底是个什么人啊？<br/>
“老实说，和给人的印象不一样，你还挺会照顾人的。”<br/>
“你才是，和给人的印象不一样，还挺爱嘴上欺负人的。”benji坐到他桌子的对面，有点开心地说，“不过我就当你撒娇了。”<br/>
说着，他满脸坏笑地掏出第二个银晃晃的叉子。<br/>
“你干嘛？”Isaac护住盘子，“不准跟我抢，我饿着呢，我是病人。”</p><p> </p><p>    第三天，Isaac就重新开始正常上班了。以为会变得乱七八糟的生活，也终究是没什么风浪地过了几天。除了家里多了一个除了欲求旺盛的时候之外，大部分时间都在和他斗嘴的家伙。<br/>
这几天有意无意地，在校园里他都稍微有点躲着林亨频。其实也没有亏欠这小孩什么，但总觉得有点尴尬。他也比以前冷淡了些，该出勤的课都正常会来，但下课也就和同学呼朋引伴地走了，没有多余的眼神。<br/>
嗯，没人会执着于你的，Isaac，这样挺好。<br/>
他整理好了东西，最后一个走出教室。<br/>
他交代benji不要出现在学校，一来是保持一个嘉宾的神秘感，二来也是不想让他和林亨频再度相遇，说出什么不得了的情报。<br/>
但，走到空荡荡的走廊上，突然觉得，要是有个人在等自己就好了。<br/>
手机这时候突然响起。是家里赖着的那个家伙发来的短信。<br/>
“买点啤酒，随便买点膨化食品，我在网上买了一部超好看的电影，等你回来一起看。”</p><p>    他俩某种意义上都有点工作狂，来了灵感就忍不住加班加点把作品先完成。离公开授课还有两天，他俩已经把要演说的讲稿对了十几遍，当天合奏的曲子和现场编曲的案例也准备了两三套方案，甚至连q&amp;a环节可能会被问到的问题，都预测了一遍。所以虽然benji提早一周多就到了，还是满满当当地工作到了今天。<br/>
今晚是第一个，可以清闲地放松的夜晚。<br/>
今天的电影能不能平安无事地看完，Isaac表示怀疑。</p><p>    电影确实没能看完，但和Isaac想象但不太一样，这个放松夜晚的结局居然是——两个人齐刷刷抱着啤酒瓶窝在沙发上，看着电影睡着了。 天知道那可是一部恐怖电影！<br/>
凌晨三点，空酒瓶滑落到地毯上的声音惊醒了Isaac。<br/>
他迷茫地睁开眼，屋子里蓝洞洞的，是电视播完了之后跳回的待机画面。身旁靠着自己的人发出挺响的鼾声，让他有点不太习惯。居然连我都睡着了……Isaac苦笑着揉了揉酸痛的脖子。还说我大叔，真应该把这人打呼噜的样子录下来给他看一看。<br/>
Isaac看着那个人蜷缩着靠着自己的样子，他白净的脸因为没有洗漱的缘故，已经长出了一点点胡茬，蓝幽幽的光打在他身上，让他的睡脸看起来有点忧郁。<br/>
他小心地拿下了他还抱着的酒瓶，和自己的一起放在沙发旁边，然后撑着脸观察起了这个人。<br/>
自己总是睡得比较多的那个，所以好像这是第一次有机会看到安安静静，不作不闹的benji。<br/>
白天的他总是想方设法地diss自己，明明吃他的用他的，却整天嚷嚷着什么——<br/>
“你的生活太一潭死水了，Isaac，你应该找点什么让自己兴奋起来的事情做做！”<br/>
“你家也太冷清了，你这根本就不是在live，你这是在survive！”<br/>
“Isaac，你难道想这样一个人消磨到老吗？有没有想过，现在你还对年轻学生有点吸引力，等你变成五六十的糟老头，只能一个人坐在家里玩填字游戏，你会孤独死的。”<br/>
“嘿！”实在被烦得不行了的时候，Isaac也会反击。<br/>
“你的生活才是太动荡不安了吧，又不是真的吉普赛人。”<br/>
“你在外面喝多了，和不同的人上床，在不同的房间醒来的时候，就不会空虚吗？”<br/>
“你现在活力四射，而且靠你的皮囊，你的琴和你这张嘴过得风风火火，但总有一天你的巡演团队都会觉得你累赘，也许你想某天七老八十的在越野车上心脏骤停吗？”<br/>
他们不是在真的争吵，到了某一个点自然又会沉默下来。然后，共同工作的需求和肌肤相亲的需求又会把他们拉到一起。<br/>
任由自己和对方一起滚在床上的原因也许是——虽然不愿承认——但对方说的好像……也有点道理。<br/>
尤其是在此刻，这场景Isaac非常熟悉。<br/>
曾经的自己也总是会在半夜醒来，四下无人，只有钟摆的声音和自己心脏跳动的声音格外清晰。<br/>
而此刻有一个人，一个活生生的，被自己亲手放进生活里的男人，在沙发上和自己靠在一起无忧无虑地入眠。<br/>
居然，居然感觉有一点幸福。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>    这一次公开授课大获成功。周边许多学小提琴的琴童坐满了过道，别的系的女学生也来了不少。让Isaac没想到的是，虽然为数不多，居然还来了一些benji的歌迷。她们太好辨认了，benji一拉琴，她们就抑制不住地捂住嘴，想是在livehouse尖叫惯了，考虑到这好歹是个教室，也是十分辛苦地在收敛自己了。<br/>
今天的内容也干货满满，Isaac注意到林亨频也来了，坐在第一排的角落。一开始虽然带着冷漠的神情，到后来居然也开始做起了笔记。发现了这一点，他忍不住流露出慈父般的笑。完蛋，看来我真的是大叔没错了。笑完他又忍不住这么想。<br/>
下课的时候，benji还被十几个人围住要签名。这就是真的在活动的音乐人的日常吗？<br/>
他看到他非常专业地和每一个人握手，合影，笑容真诚完美，一点也看不出敷衍。<br/>
有喜欢自己作品的人的感觉，一定很好吧。<br/>
人群中的benji像一个真正的韩国人一样，鞠躬和自己的粉丝告别，然后向他走过来。他搂过Isaac，推着他的背把他推向人群。<br/>
“大家给Isaac老师一个欢呼吧，他真的是我见过的，最最在乎学生，最最认真负责的老师了。要知道我可是，茱莉亚出来的。”<br/>
还没离开教室的人群在他的带动之下，居然真的鼓掌欢呼起来。<br/>
“Isaac老师每个月的第三个周五都有公开授课，不来是你们的损失哦！而且你们只听过Isaac唱r&amp;b和blues没错吧，下次课要是你们也把座位填满，Isaac老师给大家唱rock，如果这学期每次都满座，我来教他给你们跳舞！”<br/>
“耶～～～～～”人群再度欢呼起来。<br/>
“报名要报哪个学院？！”benji朝着人群大喊，一只手放在耳旁。<br/>
“约翰逊音乐学院！”<br/>
“约翰逊最好的导师是谁？！”他又呼喊了一声。<br/>
“Hong Isaac!!”</p><p> </p><p>    人流终于散尽，Isaac开车送benji到机场的时候，忍不住抱怨。<br/>
“最后那些多余的事，不做也可以的。”<br/>
“拜托，我可没法每个月都来友情支持你。”benji撑着脑袋看着窗外向后飞驰的城市夜景，又加了一句，“而且我不想你为了请嘉宾不得不去求助学生。尤其是还对你有非分之想的学生。”<br/>
Isaac侧过脸看了一眼benji，戴着墨镜的他看不太出什么表情，但嘴角有点绷紧，看起来不是开心的脸。<br/>
“咳咳，这次你回哪里？西雅图吗？”<br/>
“不，先去一趟洛杉矶。”<br/>
“还是东奔西跑，对吧？”<br/>
“我就是这么活着，没有办法。”<br/>
“benji，也许我不该干涉你的活法，但我真的希望你有一个可以回去的地方。你太累了，不要把自己消磨得太过分。”<br/>
“听起来不错。”benji低头划了划手机，忍不住也侧过脸看着Isaac。<br/>
“Isaac，那你也答应我，不要给自己建一圈柏林墙，你需要和这个世界建立连接。太沉浸在自己的世界，我担心会找不到你。”<br/>
“听起来好像也不错。”Isaac目视前方，微笑着承认。</p><p> </p><p>    目送着benji进了候机大厅，Isaac百无聊赖地在过道上站了一会儿。四周全是行色匆忙的陌生人，不知怎么的，就不是很想一个人走回到阴冷的地下停车场。<br/>
此时手机里又进来了一条短信。<br/>
是刚离开的那个人发的。<br/>
“所以……Isaac，你可以做那个，让我回去的地方吗？”<br/>
Isaac推了下眼镜，摸了摸鼻子，又看了一眼四周的陌生人，他们的面孔突然看起来和刚才不一样了，每个人都洋溢着温柔的神情。他忍不住微笑起来，然后一字一句地回复了这条信息。<br/>
“如果你能把我和这个美好的世界连接起来的话。”<br/>
“那我考虑一下。”</p><p> </p><p>———————————-end————————————————-</p><p>此为柔情版结局。<br/>
还有一个理智版结局，是虐的。<br/>
（双版本的名称是模仿的当年神探夏洛克镇圈神作《协奏交响与独自沉迷》，当然了，我的破车跟神仙没法比，只是致敬）<br/>
我也不知道为啥写个贺文的车，还要写一个理智版的结局自虐。<br/>
如果有需求，可以一看，不看，就停在这里……也是极好的选择，就这样。<br/>
谢谢大家。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Shape of you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    本篇剧情内容承接《Netflix and chill》和《流连忘返》，如果没看过前文的同学，建议先看那两篇。</p><p>    </p><p>   （一）</p><p>    林亨频从展柜移开视线，有点分心的他，还是忍不住观察起了那个人。</p><p>    眼前的人背着手，上身前倾，眼镜滑落到鼻尖，像个小老头似的正聚精会神地欣赏着玻璃展柜里的艺术品。</p><p>    这是从大都会博物馆出借到波士顿这个小博物馆展览的英国陶艺大师Hans Coper的作品。林亨频从十岁开始就很痴迷陶艺，虽然因为练习乐器很忙，并没有时间真的去学习和创作陶艺。但附近有陶艺展他是绝对不会错过的。这次展览他期待了很久了。</p><p>    邻近开展的时候才发现，早早买了两张票的自己，居然不再像买票的时候那样有勇气理所当然地开口邀约。</p><p>    Not available。染着银发的男人的声音出现在脑海。</p><p>    那个不速之客突然闯进了他和眼前这个人之间平静的日常，然后得意洋洋地向自己宣布，自己注视了很久的这个人——not available。</p><p>    比起愤怒，更多的是惊讶。怎么就……是什么时候？</p><p>    明明自己才是天天见到他，用真实的相处关怀他的人。明明有些抠门的他，会给熬夜做作曲作业的自己买咖啡。明明他听到自己的作品会双眼发亮，会由衷赞叹地闭着眼享受。明明总是和人保持距离的他，会和自己并肩走在波士顿大雪的校园，会被自己刚学的韩语冷笑话逗出一阵大笑。直到现在，林亨频只要一闭上眼睛，这人笑到雪花都掉进嘴里，眼镜上也落上细细的雪的样子，还清晰可见。</p><p>    是什么时候？就not available了呢？</p><p>    林亨频自信足够了解这个人。</p><p>    他喜欢独处的空间，虽然好脾气却不喜欢被人或事左右。他对俗世的成功和社交似乎很淡漠，有时候喜欢音乐喜欢得有点nerdy，会难以自拔。</p><p>    所以他一直没有轻举妄动，只是隔着一些距离，不着痕迹地靠近他陪伴他，渴望他有一天发现已经离不开自己，然后再表达心意。</p><p>    在那个银发的家伙出现之前，一切都似乎好好地在按计划走。</p><p>    那人往前走了几步，开始认真欣赏另一尊陶器，林亨频也跟了几步上去。</p><p>    那是Hans大师晚期的一个作品，和他早年和中期的代表作不同，这是一个少见的倒三角形状，看起来结构极不稳定的器皿。说是锥形也不是，更像是一尊没有脑袋，只塑造到脖子为止的胸像。器皿最下方的支撑点细小脆弱，顺着整个流线型的边缘往上走越来越宽，虽然是极不稳定的结构，整个器皿却具备完美无缺的平衡感。</p><p>    “我其实看不太懂，但这个大师的作品真的好棒啊。感觉真的有被打动到……”那人摸了摸下巴，轻轻感叹了一句。他一回头，刚好撞上林亨频来不及收回的眼神。</p><p>    这让他有些尴尬地低咳了两声，“亨频，谢谢你的票。错过这个展，果然会很遗憾。待会儿老师请你吃饭吧。”</p><p>    “Isaac，别在我面前自称老师。”感受到他语气里有意的疏离，林亨频的表情变得不好起来，“我可不是约老师出来给我周末补课的小学生。”</p><p>    “知道啦！”Isaac把滑落了不少的眼镜往上推了推，走到他身边揉了揉他的头发，“那至少要叫哥吧，我比你大十三岁，remember？”</p><p>    “我不知道你这么在意韩国的礼数。”</p><p>    “开玩笑的啦，臭小子。你叫了我一年Isaac，我也没把你怎样吧……”</p><p>    这个展厅看得差不多了，Isaac笑着转身向出口走去。看着他的背影，林亨频突然震惊地定在了原地。</p><p>    啊。对啊，我怎么一直没发现。</p><p>    Isaac很久没剪头发了，这他知道。他带点卷的浓密黑发，有阵子总是遮住他的额头和眼睛。</p><p>    但是什么时候开始，他开始把头发扎在脑后，变成这样一个短短的松松的马尾的？他虽然是个音乐家，但一直以来的形象，更像一个湾区的亚裔程序员，一成不变的格子衫配眼镜，留着不过耳的不染不烫的短发。丝毫没有一点艺术家气息，无论是对同性还是异性，吸引力都非常有限。林亨频以为，只有自己这样眼光特殊的人，才能发现他的魅力。</p><p>    但是……</p><p>    这个样子的Isaac是什么时候出现的？他拼命回忆。</p><p>    如今的他因为头发扎起来了，所以下颌，耳垂，后颈一大片皮肤都干净利落地暴露在外。他的格子衫也很久不见了，此刻穿着的，是一件看起来像是缎面材质的白色衬衣，细腻雪白垂感十足，柔和地若有似无地贴合他的身体。衬衣的领子有些松垮，垂垂地向后挂着，露出一大片脖颈。脖子上还戴着一条细细的银链子，闪着不合时宜的光。流入衣领的链子在他赤裸的颈子上滚动，居然让人联想到一个和Isaac本人完全不搭边的形容词——sexy。</p><p>    一旦留意到这些，林亨频突然有种醍醐灌顶的感觉。</p><p>    每日每日细微的变化难以察觉，但对比几个月前的他，这个版本的Isaac，似乎是一个全新的，他不认识的人。</p><p>    他开始搜寻脑海中近期Isaac的形象，他变得好松弛。偶尔会不刮胡子就来上班，看着像个落魄又风流的街头艺人；他在办公室不再总是正襟危坐，有时候会把腿盘在办公椅上，懒散地靠在椅背戴着耳机听歌；甚至他的声音也有些变化，他低沉温和的音色偶尔会突然变得温柔中带点调皮，话尾上扬，听起来有些孩子气的骄纵？他不再每天都戴着眼镜，偶尔会戴隐形，独自玩手机的时候，没有被眼镜挡住的眼睛总是会笑成一条弯弯的缝。他的体态也变了，之前总是缩着肩膀的他，现在的背影看起来舒展放松，从背后看去，肩膀和脖子的线条让人没法移开视线。</p><p>    他变得……好看了。</p><p>    Isaac似乎察觉到林亨频没有跟上去，回头笑着招了一下手，他的发梢在博物馆明亮的光线里轻轻跳动。</p><p>    他变好看了，甚至有点迷人。</p><p>    但，却不是因为自己。</p><p>    “什么？”Benji在镜头对面皱起眉，“你和那小子去看展？”</p><p>    “别那小子那小子的，他叫亨频。他不是个坏孩子，而且这个展也确实很值得一看。”</p><p>    “这是重点吗，Isaac？我看会追求大自己十几岁的老师的臭小子，也不是什么好孩子。他不知道自重，你总得知道自重吧，Isaac老师！”Benji痛心疾首地说道。</p><p>    “我很自重啊，反倒是对他躲躲藏藏才像是心里有鬼吧。而且那次之后，他再也没有表现过对我额外的兴趣。维持正常的朋友距离，他渐渐地肯定会想通的。年轻有魅力的人有那么多，他不会执着于我的。”</p><p>    “但你如果不想和他交往，麻烦不要和他出去date好吗？”Benji还是有点气不过。</p><p>    “这哪里是什么date？我们不过是看了个展，然后一起吃了顿饭，回到家的时候甚至还没到8点。”</p><p>    “这还不是date，什么才是？”Benji瞪大眼睛，提高音调。</p><p>    “emmmm…”Isaac咬了咬嘴唇，双眼看了看房间的摆设，故意不看Benji，他的语气变得轻飘飘起来，“我以为我们之间那种才是……”</p><p>    裴济旭愣了一下，该死，他突然就不生气了。</p><p>    那次在Isaac家短暂的同居生活之后，他俩的关系有了一些微不足道的变化。大多数时候，他们分居两地，这种变化很难察觉。但察觉的瞬间，例如现在，就会突然给两人的内心带来极大的欣喜。好像炎热的夏天，干渴的喉咙喝进去一大口清新的柠檬水一样，沁人心脾的幸福感。</p><p>    裴济旭是一个把心情写在脸上的人，当Isaac看到镜头里的他低着头笑着不说话，右脸的酒窝深深地显现的时候，就知道他刚才所有的介意，都烟消云散了。</p><p>    这个新晋为恋人的前任炮友，真的有点太好哄了。</p><p>    “没想到我们Isaac老师，是一个逢date必上床的sex maniac。”当然了，Benji老实不过几秒，还是忍不住要调戏一下他远在天边的恋人。</p><p>    “什么啊，我们一个月才见几次面，不见你的时候我又没有别的对象……而且每次还不是因为你……你才是sex maniac。”</p><p>    “我承认我是啊。”Benji眨了一下右眼，骄傲地说，“不过我不是sex maniac。我是Isaac maniac。”</p><p>    “莫呀……”Isaac忍不住爆出了一句韩文，他冲着iPad丢了个枕头，仿佛想砸到西雅图去似的。</p><p>    但他其实很喜欢Benji这种没脸没皮的情话，所以闷头倒在被子里的他，嘴角完全抑制不住笑意。</p><p>    （二）</p><p>    “Benji呀，你在走什么神呢？”</p><p>    “哦哦，不好意思。”Benji端起酒杯，冲着卡座的另外几个人抱歉地点点头，自觉地喝了一口，“你们在聊什么？”</p><p>    “下个月拉斯维加斯的几场live啊，几个场子都谈妥了，明天就开始上线宣传了。助理打算订酒店了，对房间你有什么需求早点和她说。”Zairo对他最近老是走神有点不满，但还是絮絮叨叨地复述了一遍。</p><p>    “行，我没什么特别的要求，安静点就行。”</p><p>    珉渽和佑星面面相觑，有点欲言又止。</p><p>    “哥？那可是Vegas啊，你前几年去Vegas的时候，可不是这个样子。”珉渽疑惑地拨了拨一头红色的短发，还是忍不住问出声。</p><p>    “我什么样子？”</p><p>    “大概应该是——”珉渽站起身，一只手叉着腰，一只手挥舞着，“‘床要大！浴室也要大！客厅也要大，够开party的那种大！minibar里的酒要多，还要烈！楼顶要有泳池，楼下要有club和赌场。club里要有性感尤物，还得多。所有一切都必须能在3分钟内到达！’这样吧……”</p><p>    珉渽学着Benji的语气，复述了一遍Benji常见的要求，夸张的表情把Zairo和佑星逗得笑倒在沙发上，连端着酒杯的Benji自己都忍不住笑出声。</p><p>    所有人都还记得上一次Vegas 的live tour庆功宴上，Benji搂着当天勾搭上的美人举着酒杯，站在party中间大声喊出的那句：</p><p>    “welcome to paradise!”</p><p>    这开启了狂欢。</p><p>    他语调昂扬充满活力，一呼百应，人群中爆发出迷乱的欢呼。</p><p>    虽然佑星哥和Zairo哥也是颠倒众生的人物，但在舞池中的Benji哥魅力无人可及。他和不同的同伴在昏暗的光线下贴身热舞，律动中修长的腿和宽阔的肩膀勾得舞池边围观的人也忍不住心痒难耐，纷纷加入。他的身材高大，但跳舞丝毫没有笨拙的样子。每当他压下眉眼，从下往上注视着同伴的脸，总是会习惯性勾起一边嘴角。那个笑游刃有余又有点恶童气质，让人心跳加速。音乐变得煽情之后，他的拿手好戏是抚摸着自己的胸膛，胯下送出一波幅度不小的wave，躯体缓慢地紧贴着对方厮磨，然后迅速离开。无论男女，被他这样撩拨的人通常没法理智地拒绝他的任何邀约，更遑论离开这个派对。</p><p>    这才是不尽兴会死的，珉渽认识了多年的Benji哥。</p><p>    但是这个人现在淡定地喝着酒，说着“安静点就行”。</p><p>    “哎……珉渽你年轻不明白，”Zairo挑挑眉，“岁月不饶人，你Benji哥前几年夜夜笙歌，估计亏空得有点厉害，又不像我有在好好健身，这是有心无力了，你理解一下。”</p><p>    “滚蛋！我和你同岁，走出去问一百个人，一百个人都会觉得我比你年轻的！这里你最没资格说我老啊！”Benji推了一把Zairo，恶狠狠地说。</p><p>    “那你到底怎么回事？”</p><p>    对啊，我到底怎么回事？</p><p>    洗漱干净，带着湿漉漉的头发懒得吹，Benji倒在自己的大床上，也这样问着自己。</p><p>    他盯着天花板，天花板好多年没有重新刷漆了，上面有一些经年的水渍，在白色的背景下好像一个灰色的空洞。</p><p>    他的初恋情人是乐团的一个同僚，也是茱莉亚时期的同学。和那个人在一起的时候的Benji还是一个典型的乖巧的古典乐学生，每天只有两件事——practice和恋爱。所有人的一天都只有24小时，但那时候年轻的Benji，觉得自己似乎只有4小时。充盈到几乎要从胸口满出来的爱意和艰巨的练琴任务让他觉得每一天都不够用。</p><p>    叼着三明治背着琴，少年Benji总是在奔跑。</p><p>    一刻都不能耽误，无论是去见他，还是去拉琴。</p><p>    直到乐团第二年，他被选为首席的第二天，他在英国出差的恋人死于一场车祸。</p><p>    不知情的他打了无数个越洋电话，想要第一时间告诉那个人这个喜讯。</p><p>    但电话那头是无尽的盲音。</p><p>    无穷无尽，的盲音。</p><p>    那天之后Benji的内心，好像也长出了一个灰色的空洞。</p><p>    他再也无法忍受一个人坐在琴房练习，因为琴房里到处都是那个人的痕迹。当乐曲停下的时候，全世界的痛苦都通过那个灰色的空洞灌进了他的胸口。他的心好像被砌进墙里，被灰色的混凝土挤压得无法呼吸。于是他不顾全世界的阻拦，破开这面墙，离开了古典音乐界。</p><p>    他做了世界上所有标榜可以带来快乐的事。</p><p>    在音乐节的人浪中流汗，被所有人托着做crowd surfing；放肆纵情地吃遍各地的美食，痛饮能够把自己的精神托举到天堂的美酒；和五官各异的漂亮脸孔谈情说爱，和不同肤色的身体上床，彻夜不眠；在陌生的城市酩酊大醉，然后在街头的长椅上醒来，陪伴自己的只有清晨的鸽子；四处勾搭欣赏的音乐家，和他们组成乐队，写热情似火的音乐，然后带着一群人在全美国漂流，给各地同样孤独冰冷的灵魂带去深夜的慰藉。</p><p>    他拿所有这些彩色的回忆，去填充那个灰色的空洞。</p><p>    成功了吗？也许成功了吧。</p><p>    快十年了，连那张让自己一想到就心如刀割的脸，如今在脑海中也渐渐模糊起来。</p><p>    那阵冰冷的电话盲音，也不再反复出现在噩梦当中。</p><p>    所以大概这样的生活方式，是最适合自己的吧，让所有精神都聚焦在眼前唾手可得的廉价快乐，就无暇去想起胸中的空洞。</p><p>    至少在几个月前，Benji是如此确信的。</p><p>    但世事无常，never say never。</p><p>    那本是个平平无奇的风流夜，除了地点在纽约豪华的酒店套房，对象是个经验不足的大学老师之外，没什么特别。</p><p>    但那之后的自己，怎么就无法集中注意力去享受熟悉的快乐事了呢。</p><p>    他总是在莫名其妙的片刻想起那个人，他无法忍耐对那个人的好奇。他把互联网上能看到的与Hong Isaac相关的所有情报都看了一遍，还是抑制不住好奇。怎么会有这样活着的人？和自己也太不一样了。</p><p>    但为了这个人改变已经决定贯彻终生的生活方式？这不可能，这一直是Benji很抗拒的事。他拒绝在乎一个人，因为他最清楚，在乎超过了一定程度，会变成毒药，会变成定时炸弹。任何人都不能伤你分毫，除非你真的在乎他。</p><p>    但他痛恨自己不听理性调遣的情绪。除了工作之外，那些填满他胸中空洞的快乐事，渐渐变得索然无味。</p><p>    不知道第几次被长期联系的炮友们指责“你怎么这么不专心”之后，他索性把他们全部拉黑了。反正见到他们的时候，少了以前难以抑制的冲动，反而有种出任务似的腻烦了。</p><p>    在他的强烈要求之下，Isaac把第一次见面的时候唱给他听的歌录成了demo发给他。</p><p>    收到的时候，他正一个人意兴阑珊地坐在club的沙发上，看着舞池中疯狂扭动的人群。当他戴上耳机，点开那首歌。</p><p>    这个世界突然安静了。</p><p>    眼前的人群依旧像发情的群居动物一样疯狂地甩头，互相拥挤推搡。club五彩的射灯也狂乱高频地扫过整个舞池，交织成一个迷幻又混沌的伪世界。舞池的音乐震天动地，地板也跟着微微抖动。空气中是浓烈的香水味和汗味交杂的荷尔蒙的味道。但那个瞬间，世界突然安静了，静得他几乎可以听见自己的血管里血液流动的声音，和笃笃笃笃的脉搏的声音。</p><p>    那个人的声音像夕阳下的河流一样缓缓流淌出来。</p><p>    “可以爱你吗？</p><p>    天气也如此的好。</p><p>    和这世界上所有的一切相比，</p><p>    更加爱的是你。”</p><p>    </p><p>    大概是十年来的第一次，这个名为裴济旭的男人，在无人注意的公共场合，落下了眼泪。</p><p>   （三）</p><p>    拉斯维加斯巡演的最后一天，Isaac才终于请出假紧赶慢赶赶到了。</p><p>    他觉得自己已经穿来了衣柜里最浮夸的衣服了，但像蛙泳一样张开手臂拨开人群挤到台前的过程中，他发现自己还是显得有些异类。身边的姑娘布料也太少了，感觉一伸手就会碰到不该碰的地方。为此他只能尽可能把手握成拳头，免得被动性骚扰到别人。</p><p>    真不愧是Vegas的深夜livehouse，Isaac心想。</p><p>    但他也真的多虑了，因为姑娘们完全无暇顾及有没有被身边的人揩油。她们都正在对着镜子整理自己的睫毛，有些则抓紧时间最后再补一点口红，她们要明艳动人地迎接今晚要登台的人。</p><p>    舞台灯光还没亮起，鼓声先响了起来。</p><p>    鼓点不算激烈，但瞬间引爆了人群。Isaac隐约可以看到阴暗的舞台上，鼓手起伏的身影和跳动的醒目红发。</p><p>    几个小节之后吉他声也加入进来，一束追光打在舞台上，一个抱着靛蓝色电吉他的男人出现在舞台右侧，身边的粉丝们捂住嘴也无法压抑尖叫，这一波骚动几乎掀翻天花板。</p><p>    似乎不打算给粉丝冷静的机会，紧接着主唱的声音也响了起来：</p><p>    “Hello Veeeeeegaaaaaaas——”</p><p>    另一束追光打在舞台右侧，一个铂金色头发，美少年模样的男孩对着话筒，指着人群大声呼喊。</p><p>    “yeah——”浪潮般的呼应中，人群开始此起彼伏地呼唤起主唱Sammy的名字。</p><p>    气氛几乎还不用怎么炒，就已经燃到沸点。这个乐队似乎是不爱废话的类型，前奏旋律响了起来。</p><p>    这是Isaac听过的一首歌，也是Benji所在的乐队最热门的一首单曲。</p><p>    但是他人呢？</p><p>    Isaac的目光把整个舞台都搜索了一遍，还是没见到那个人的身影。</p><p>    “Benji come on! what are you waiting for!”吉他手凑近话筒，目光直直地指向台下的某个角落发问。</p><p>    此刻那一片的粉丝才如梦初醒地发现，自己身边那个戴着帽子，拿着一瓶酒，低着头的高个男人，居然就是这个乐队的贝斯手兼小提琴手——让女孩们魂牵梦萦的Benji，巨大的惊喜让姑娘们几乎激动得要哭出来了。</p><p>    啪！一束灯光打进了观众席。那个人穿着黑色的衬衣，戴着银色的项链，帽檐遮住了大半张脸。灯光亮起的瞬间，他勾起嘴角笑了一下，举起酒瓶又猛灌了一口，然后随手把酒瓶塞到旁边一个粉丝的手中。</p><p>    “Surprise？”他冲着双眼发直愣在原地的那个粉丝，语气撩人地问了一句。没等回答，他就摘下帽子，往身后一丢，满头标志性的银发瞬间就显露了出来。</p><p>    这又引发了一波人群的震动。</p><p>    粉丝激动地跺着脚哭嚎，但还是自动给他让开一条道，他迈开长腿三两步走到台前，手臂用力一撑，翻身上了舞台。</p><p>    此刻台上终于灯光大亮，四个成员各自就位，鼓点骤然加快，像飓风一样的音乐朝观众席扫荡过来。</p><p>    “啊啊啊啊啊——”欢呼声再度淹没了一切。</p><p>    Isaac看过网上流出的Benji演出的视频，但还是没能预想到现场是这样的程度。</p><p>    Benji在做音乐的时候很认真，当他低头忘情地弹拨贝斯，手指的狂舞让人眼花缭乱。他的贝斯给整个旋律垫上一层厚重性感的低音节奏，冷淡的侧脸迷人得让人觉得陌生。当他把贝斯背在身后，操起小提琴，小臂掏出琴弓在舞台上画出一个漂亮的圆弧的时候，几乎称得上优雅。小提琴的音色从电子乐器的嘈杂中破开一个裂孔，直接飙升到最高空，他紧皱着眉的脸仿佛一个孤高的艺术家。他也会唱歌，但不如主唱Sammy的音色动听，大多时候都是和声。他有绝对音感，还不止一次在Isaac面前炫耀过。</p><p>    这场演出，Isaac目不转睛地看下来，投入到无法合拢嘴。他随着音乐拍着掌，偶尔也忍不住随着律动而摇摆着肩膀。</p><p>    如果不是在酒店的床上相遇，Isaac得说，他绝对是一个值得尊敬的音乐家同行。</p><p>    因为想真正站在观众的角度欣赏Benji的演出，他拒绝了去后台的邀请，要了张靠前的票。</p><p>    穿得平平无奇，个子又不够高，Isaac自知在粉丝们的手臂丛林中怕是极不显眼。甚至Benji知不知道自己身在何处也无法确定。演出一直进行到尾声，他都在心无旁骛地表演，在台上奔来跑去。他偶尔和粉丝互动，但更多的时候，都沉浸在与团员的配合与碰撞当中。</p><p>    虽然这样的他真的很专业很帅气，但Isaac还是有点小失落。</p><p>    他内心觉得这种情绪真的很矫情，但失落感还是控制不住。</p><p>    大概在他心中，我也是另一个被他的魅力所折服，依赖着他极度浪漫的天赋，和自己庸俗的现实生活短暂决裂的观众吧。</p><p>    这一段关系，或许比这些女孩们的迷恋久不了多少。时间一长，他就会发现，我和别人一样无聊。</p><p>    就像现在一样，我看着他在舞台上闪闪发光。而他看着台下，只能看到面目模糊的黑压压一片。</p><p>    这样的认知，让现在正唱着的这首叫《带我走》但苦涩的情歌听起来更催泪了。</p><p>    最后一个音符落下，Benji睁开眼睛，环顾了台下一圈。</p><p>    整首歌他都沉浸在曲子的悲伤当中，但此刻他突然绽开了笑容。他看着一个角落，从黑色衬衣里掏出银色项链尾端的坠子。朝着那个方向，轻吻了一下项链。</p><p>    同款的坠子，此刻正躺在Isaac的胸前，沾染了他的体温，随着他的心脏，疯狂跳动起来。</p><p>    演出结束的Benji眼睁睁看着Isaac随着人流一起退出去，想叫住他却没被听见。这是终场，收拾乐器要一阵子，总结和会议又要一阵子。这人怎么不知道留下来陪自己，跟着观众一起出去了？他苦恼地挠了挠头，手上一个不稳，“Duang!”的一声，贝斯掉在地上发出巨大的噪音。</p><p>    收拾着舞台的所有工作人员同时看着他，他有点尴尬地缩了缩脖子。</p><p>    弄好一切之后，他给Isaac打了个电话。</p><p>    但是没有人接。</p><p>    他发了一连串信息问对方人在哪里，但依旧没有回音。</p><p>    他把开好的房间号发给他，然后回到房间卸了妆，等了好一会儿。</p><p>    还是没有回音。</p><p>    距离演出结束已经一个多小时了，他在哪儿？</p><p>    他开始疑惑起来。又打出了一个电话。</p><p>    Isaac不会给手机设置彩铃，所以等待接通的时候并没有可以缓解焦虑的音乐，只有系统自带的“嘟——嘟——嘟——”的盲音。</p><p>    嘟——</p><p>    嘟——</p><p>    嘟——</p><p>    “对不起，您所拨打的电话暂时无人接听，请稍后再拨……”</p><p>    猛然间一种熟悉的绝望感好像一个沙袋，从半空中落下，咚地一下打在Benji的后脑勺。</p><p>    他到底到哪里去了？</p><p>    恍惚间他几乎产生了幻觉，好像听到了警笛的声音。这是警笛的声音吗？还是……还是救护车？</p><p>    他倒吸了一口冷气，跑到落地窗旁边。酒店的落地窗无法大开，他只能隔着玻璃往下看，楼下的街道上红红黄黄蓝蓝的灯光闪成一片，居然真的有警车和救护车！</p><p>    Fuck what?!</p><p>    Fuck! Fuck!! Fuck!!</p><p>    他突然有种想要呕吐的冲动，头皮也开始发麻，手机咚的一声掉在地上，他穿着酒店一次性拖鞋，甚至连房卡都忘了带，就冲出了门。</p><p>    “这里是Vegas，这里每天都有喝多了闹事的人，这里甚至罪案也不少见，这是巧合这是巧合这只是巧合……”</p><p>    焦急地摁着电梯的时候，他嘴唇发抖，不听地反复念叨着这几句话。电梯里的人纷纷侧目，但他并没有知觉。</p><p>    “没事的没事的没事的……冷静下来……没事的……他没事的……”</p><p>    17层的电梯仿佛有一辈子那么久。</p><p>    Benji赶到路边的时候，救护车和警车的队伍正呼啸着离去。他抓住一个围观的路人，语无伦次地发问：</p><p>    “发生……发生什么事了？”</p><p>    “没什么，好像是警察在追一个抢劫犯的车，劫匪在这个路口撞到了一个行人，车也撞上了路灯杆。现在行人和劫匪都被带走了，兄弟你看热闹晚来了一步，散了吧散了吧。”</p><p>    “有没有……有没有看清……被撞到的人是什么样的？”</p><p>    “是个男的，我敢说不是什么大块头。其他看不清，伤得挺重，抬出来的时候不动了都。”这个大叔耸耸肩，露出了一个god bless him的表情，转身走了。</p><p>    人流渐渐散去，拉斯维加斯的街头，不会因为一起小小的流血事件而暂停太久。酒店的大厅依旧亮如白昼，酒吧里的靡靡之音从未停歇。赌场里人们又开始了新一轮的押注，性感的发牌女郎鲜红的指甲压在绿色的牌桌，也比活生生人的鲜血更让人悸动一些。</p><p>    Benji站在染着一滩鲜血的斑马线旁，抬头看着夜空。</p><p>    灯火通明的拉斯维加斯的夜空，是不真实的粉红色。</p><p>    夜空的中心，有一个巨大的灰色空洞。</p><p>    他缓缓缓缓地低下头，想给Isaac再打一次电话，摸了摸却发现，手机根本就在不知道什么时候掉了。</p><p>    他绝望地抬起头，无法好好对焦的视线无力地扫视着街道，直到停留在斑马线对面。</p><p>    十几米开外，是那个他几乎找了一辈子的男人。</p><p>    他也好像刚刚发现了他，瞪大眼睛满脸笑容地，朝他招起手来。</p><p>    （四）</p><p>    他知道Benji的臂力不错，但现在真的被抱得太紧太紧了。</p><p>    Isaac觉得自己的肋骨几乎都要被勒断了。</p><p>    “Son of bitch!” 那人在自己的脑后骂了一句脏话，他从来没有用这种语气和Isaac说过话，“where the fucking were you?!”</p><p>    “Wow, wow, wow.” Isaac挣扎着拉开些距离，想要看看恋人的脸，“你终于忙完啦？能不能好好说话……”</p><p>    他的话没有说完，就卡在了喉咙里。方才他的背后感受到一点冰冰凉凉的湿意，现在他知道是怎么回事了。</p><p>    他的恋人在哭，他卸掉了浓妆的脸差不多就是个白净的孩子，此刻他浑身发抖，无声地泪流满面。</p><p>    “What happened, Benji?”他伸手擦去恋人不停滚落的泪水，轻声发问，“What happened?”</p><p>    喝了第三杯威士忌，Benji终于平复了下来。</p><p>    他刚才的失态很可笑没错，但Isaac的经历更可笑。</p><p>    “我和身边的观众们一起出来之后，就去酒店对面的pub点了杯酒等你忙完。”Isaac拿吸管搅动着自己的果汁，慢吞吞地解释着自己的去向，“那杯酒比想象的要烈一点，我喝着喝着就开始犯困了。吧台上坐在我旁边的女孩，不停地递烟给我，我闻到味道就知道是什么玩意儿了，不肯接。为了躲开她，我就一个人带着酒杯跑到了一个比较安静的位置。”</p><p>    “然后你就睡着了？”Benji匪夷所思地问。</p><p>    “……对。”</p><p>    “你到底是什么原始人啊？”</p><p>    “但是我昨晚为了赶飞机熬夜熬了一宿，今天也在赶路真的很累。看你们的演出也很消耗体力。总之就是……很累。”Isaac自暴自弃地解释着，他委委屈屈地加了一句，“这个时间点，按照我的生物钟，早就睡了……”</p><p>    “所以你的意思是……怪我？”</p><p>    “可不就是怪你……”Isaac垂下眼睛，说，“我可从来没为了谁，这么疯狂地跑到另一个城市，又这么傻地深夜在酒吧等到睡着。你这个家伙把我变成了一个行为诡异的傻子……”</p><p>    Benji好气又好笑地瞪着他的侧脸。这时候，他才有时间细细打量今天的Isaac。</p><p>    他坐在吧台的高脚凳上，翘着一条腿。他穿了黑色的九分裤，裤腿下露出一截纤细的脚踝。他今天穿的衣服自己从来没有见过，是一件带点镂空的黑色针织衫，黑色棉线里似乎织进了一些闪光的银线，在吧台射灯的照耀下微弱地闪着光。这件针织衫宽宽大大的，倒像是更适合Benji的尺寸。针眼很大，仔细看的话能看见底下蜜色的皮肤。针织衫很垂，所以贴在他身上把他身体的线条暴露得十分彻底，当然他的恋人并没有什么像样的肌肉。只不过深陷的锁骨绵延到肩膀突出的骨骼，再到胸口微微起伏的视觉效果，也足够让Benji口干舌燥了，因为那些都是他吻过的地方。</p><p>    他在视频通话里见到的Isaac都是正面，只觉得他头发变长了，但此刻他才发现，他年长的恋人居然还扎起了头发。他以前觉得Isaac身上带点莫名的让人想亵渎的纯净的美，但从什么时候开始，他居然美到这么惊心动魄了？他仰头喝饮料的时候，笔直的鼻梁，小巧的鼻尖，到下巴，到喉结都好看得叫人不适应。今夜因为鬓角的头发抓了起来，他的耳朵也暴露在外，红扑扑的耳垂上，甚至还戴了耳钉。</p><p>    Benji感觉自己的酒意上来了，他伸出手埋进Isaac茂密的头发，把他的头发打散，温柔地说了一句，</p><p>    “你可真是我见过的，最漂亮的傻子……”</p><p>    Isaac回过头，Benji脸上的表情一严肃，就是被情欲控制了大脑的征兆。通常这种时候，在公共场合的Isaac是会制止他让他冷静下来的。</p><p>    但是管他呢，这儿可是Vegas。Isaac抓住Benji在他发间捣乱的手，回敬了一句， “你也是我见过的，发声方式最不好的专业歌手。”</p><p>    “嗯？” Benji眯着眼摇摇头，试图想要听懂。他完全没料到这个聊天走向。怎么回事？flirting知道吗？我在和你flirtling， ok？聊什么发声方式？！</p><p>    “你得多练习你的横膈膜，知道吗？你和Sammy最大的差距，不是音色，而是发声方式和气息。”</p><p>    “wait, wait, wait......”Benji打算制止他，灯光好气氛佳的此刻，这人居然要开始教声乐？</p><p>    “嘘……”Isaac自说自话地把Benji的手抓到面前，“我教你怎么练习横膈膜。这样……”</p><p>    他双手抓着Benji的大手握紧，“先握成拳头……”</p><p>    他把Benji的拳头虎口对着自己，贴在了自己的嘴唇上，“然后像这样放在嘴上……”</p><p>    他鼓起腮帮子，用力地朝Benji的拳头吹气，“然后用你横膈膜的力道，向拳头吹气……”</p><p>    一股热热的气流挤进Benji的拳心，那人瘦削的下半张脸被自己的拳头遮去了大半，但上半张脸红红的，抬起眼皮一派天真地凝视着他。他今天没戴眼镜，浅棕色的瞳孔里映出自己的脸。如果不是他眼尾若有似无的笑意和脸上的红晕，如果不是他热热的掌心握着自己的拳头放在他的嘴唇上做示范，Benji几乎真的以为他在认真地教课了。</p><p>    但他现在十分确定。</p><p>    他的恋人在诱惑自己。</p><p>    伴随着吹气，他的胸口一起一伏。藏在吧台下面的腿和膝盖，也不知在什么时候贴了过来。他的脚伸进了Benji的腿间，夹住了他的一条腿，然后缠绕在一起，有一下没一下地摩擦着他。</p><p>    “Isaac老师，看你示范，我还是不会怎么办？”</p><p>    Isaac抿嘴笑了一下，松开了他的手，“那你自己试试？”</p><p>    “我要用你的拳头试。”</p><p>    Isaac轻微回头看了一眼四周，然后把手握成拳头伸了过来。Benji有些粗鲁地握住他的手腕，把他往自己怀里带了带，然后低头把嘴唇贴在Isaac的拳心。</p><p>    但坏学生裴济旭此刻并没有好好练习横膈膜的意思，他伸出舌头，舔了一下Isaac的虎口。</p><p>    Isaac其实并不意外，但还是试图把手抽回去。显然他的力气在Benji面前很不够用。Benji禁锢着他的手，又亲吻了一下他的虎口，然后湿湿的吻又落在他的指节，他的手背，他手腕突出的骨骼。他低着头，像一个维多利亚时代的绅士吻着他的女主人一样虔诚。当他抬起眼睛，成功地看到Isaac浅色的瞳孔蒙上一层雾气。</p><p>    这是什么……只是被吻手，也会动情的稀世尤物？</p><p>    他感觉桌子底下的两条腿又把自己夹紧了一些，以Isaac来说，这几乎是最大胆的邀约信号了。</p><p>    但今夜的Isaac显然在撩拨这件事上经验大涨，他看着Benji露出一抹微笑。</p><p>    下一秒，他一手揽过恋人的后脑，然后凑过去开始吻他。</p><p>    身边似乎有几个人开始侧目，但也并没有大惊小怪，很快就移开了视线。</p><p>    音乐在耳边也似乎渐渐轻了下去，旁边的人也几乎消失了踪迹，这个吻把他俩卷入了一个无人之境。他们捧住彼此的脸，吮吸着彼此的舌尖，耳中逐渐只剩下对方的呼吸声和唾液交换的啧啧水声。这一天太漫长了，这个吻也长到似乎要把一整天的分量都补回来似的。</p><p>    终于结束的时候，Isaac学着Benji的口吻，用腿夹着对方拉着他靠近自己身边，抵着他的额头轻声问了一句，“surprise？”</p><p>    第二天在酸痛中醒来的两人，趴在被子底下，赖到下午也不肯起床。</p><p>    背靠着背，两个人在雪白的被窝里各自玩了好久的手机。</p><p>    “你听说过这个人吗？Hans Coper，一个陶艺家，这是上次我看到的一个作品，觉得很美很震撼，但说不出来哪里好。” </p><p>    终于还是Isaac忍不住和Benji说话了，他把上次拍到的那个陶器的图片翻出来，递给Benji看。</p><p>    “嗯……”Benji皱着眉看了一眼，满不在乎地看回了自己的手机，“这不是很好懂吗？Isaac老师你的美学素养真的有点弱哦！”</p><p>    “哦？”Isaac用手在枕头上支起脑袋，好奇地盯着他，“那你说说？”</p><p>    Benji转动眼珠想了想，也坐起身，然后把自己的恋人搂在怀中，“首先啊，陶艺本身形成的过程就很美，它是这哥们儿用掌心和手指，一寸一寸抚摸出来的。你总不能指望盯着那一抔土看，它就能变成你想要的形状吧。”</p><p>    “wow.......”Isaac微微仰头看着Benji，感到有些不可思议，他居然真的在认真解释，而且说得还有点道理。</p><p>    “然后呢，这个作品为什么动人。我猜，是因为它用一个最脆弱的支点，支撑起了一个从下往上戏剧化地变大展开，但是不会轻易倾倒的结构。说明这哥儿落在这个陶器上的每一个眼神，手下的每一次抚摸，都正正好好，不多不少。他不停地改变着它，形塑着它，让它从任何一个角度都被触碰到极度精准的境地。全世界最好的事不过如此了吧，开始于最不可能的原点，完成于最完美的平衡。我猜这位……Hans老师，也是做坏了一千个失败品，才造出了这一个吧。老实说最后是什么形状不重要，一个真正的天才花在这样东西上的爱和时间，才让它变得珍贵。”</p><p>    “哦……”Isaac惊讶地合不拢嘴，他知道Benji大部分时候的插科打诨都是在装傻逗自己笑，但也没想到，他可以对艺术品说出这么一番解读。这家伙这个心思深沉的样子，糟糕……好像稍微有点性感。</p><p>    他把被子掀开，跨坐在Benji腿间，用手撑着他的胸口，一把抓起Benji脖子上和自己同款的项链，把他拉得坐直身子，靠近自己。</p><p>    “拜托……你说这么有深度的话，会让我想再要你一次。”</p><p>    “那我偶尔的动脑算没白动。”Benji抚摸着他的背，手往下滑，抬起了恋人的臀部。</p><p>    Isaac抱住他的脖子，在他耳边问，“所以可以告诉我，昨天找到我的时候你为什么在哭了吗？”</p><p>    Benji吻了一下他胸前晃动的银色吊坠，然后低头亲吻着他的胸口，故事太长他不想多说，于是他决定告诉他那个结论。</p><p>    “因为我爱你。Isaac，因为我爱你。”</p><p>——————————————————————</p><p>后话：</p><p>    </p><p>    林亨频和Isaac在同一款健身软件上是好友，这没什么大不了。</p><p>    但令他在意的是，他们的好友圈可以共享当天的走路步数。这……也是很正常的功能。</p><p>    听说他去拉斯维加斯度假了，那今天，预想中他应该因为观光冲到步数的榜首，冲破两万步的。</p><p>    但现在已经是晚上7点了，那人的步数依然只有——37步。</p><p>    林亨频自己也是个挺爱宅的人。据他的经验，一整天待在家，哪怕在客厅和卧室之间走来走去，也至少能有个一两百步的。</p><p>    37步。</p><p>    37步。</p><p>    脑子里出现了一些不愿相信的推论，他气得把手机砸到房间的角落。</p><p>    混蛋，至少也要下床走几步吧！</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>